fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Desert Dragon Slayer Magic
Desert Dragon Slayer Magic (砂漠の滅竜魔法 Sabaku no Metsuryū Mahō) is a form of Caster Magic and a branch of Slayer Magic, as well as a Lost Magic which allows the user to assimilate the element of sand into their being, granting them abilities similar to that of a Desert Dragon. The only currently known user is Murtaugh Coulter. Description Desert Dragon Slayer Magic ''(砂漠の滅竜魔法 Sabaku no Metsuryū Mahō)'' is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants Murtaugh various characteristics that are typical of a Desert Dragon: lungs capable of producing destructive storms of sand, scales which grant defense in even the most harsh of deserts, and talons which produce and manipulate sand as if it were a toy. As such, Murtaugh is able to produce vast amounts of sand from his body person, and is also capable of utilizing it in hand to hand combat to enhance the power of his strikes, or use it for other offensive and or defensive purposes. Though normally, sand would not be considered dangerous, the sand of which Murtaugh can produce is not only gritty and strong, but also hot. Not only that, but he can release it from his lungs like a raging sandstorm, thus making this magic very dangerous, and is capable of barreling through even the strongest of defenses Jin utilizes his magic properly. Like most Dragon Slayers, Murtaugh is also able to consume his element of sand in order to restore his physical and magical stamina alike. Due to this, Murtaugh can destroy minerals such as rock and granite, to create sand on the spot to which he can consume, though as such, the healing effect is weaker than if he were to eat naturally formed sand. Also like most Dragon Slayers, Murtaugh cannot eat his own magic, and cannot consume sand produced mages who are either stronger than him, or sand based magic which are stronger than his own (an example could be Sand God Slayer Magic). Though, it is not impossible to consume their magic. In order to achieve this, Jin would have to either find a way to rise to their level, or beat them down to his, and survive long enough to do so. Albeit through another, risky method, would be emptying his own magic supply, making room for that magic and consuming it. Spells Basic Spells *'Desert Dragon's Roar '(砂竜の咆哮, Saryū no Hōkō)- Murtaugh takes a deep breath, inhaling large amounts of sand within his mouth, only to release it in the direction of the foe, sending a hot destructive sandstorm toward them. This attack although basic, is easy to use, and quite destructive. The likes of which can do quite an amount of detrimental damage to the opponent, due to the force of impact, the heat, and the tearing, and destructive power of the sandstorm. This technique has enough power behind it to blow it's unfortunate foe backward as far as the wave can take it, or grinding them down into nothing left. This technique also has the great capability and power to destroy materials and things stronger than it. Despite this, higher grade foes can counter the technique, and some can simply stop it outright, from whether it be from a weapon, their bare hands, or magic. *'Desert Dragon's Coarse Fist '(砂竜の咆哮, Saryū no Araiken)- Murtaugh utilizes his magic to produce great amounts of sand, which surrounds his fist in a spiraling form. Utilizing this, he then strikes his unfortunate opponent using his own natural strength and speed, the impact enhanced by the magic. This technique in turn is dependent on Murtaugh's own strength, as the sand itself can only do so much. Given this, upon contact with the punch, Murtaugh can release the sand forward to create a more destructive pushing force, similar to a close range roar. To make matters worse, the sand around his fist is hot and gritty, thrust boosting the attack even further. *'Desert Dragon's Stinging Fang '(砂竜の刺すような牙, Saryū no Sasuyōna Kiba)- Murtaugh charges the foe and then swings his hands at an arch, striking the foe with his fingertips with sand soon following, slashing them with hot gritty sand, leaving a stinging and burning pain in its wake. Depending Murtaugh's power, he can through stronger materials, such as steel doors if need be. Not only this, but this technique can be avoided with ease by more advanced foes. *'Desert Dragon's Sandstorm '(砂竜の台風嘆き, Saryū no Sunaarashi)- A more destructive form of the initial roar attack, much like Sting Eucliffe's Holy Breath. Murtaugh inhales large amounts of sand and builds it up within his mouth, only to release it. What is different you may ask, well, instead of just a spinning blast of sand heading toward his foes, Murtaugh now releases not only a much larger wave, but three. The initial blast from his mouth is a much larger version than his initial roar, however it can either split up into three, roar sized tornados of sand, or one massive tornado of sand. *'Desert Dragon's Wasteland '(嵐竜の砂漠, Saryū no Sabaku)- A spell that can be defined as both offensive in defensive in some cases, Desert Dragon's Wasteland is a technique of which Murtaugh produces vast amounts of sand rapidly, creating a large wave of the sand to strike the entire vicinity, which in turn quickly fills the area and turns it into a makeshift desert. Jin can also further this by creating a sand storm to blind the foe Murtaugh can then travel through the sand to make it to his foes location while his foe is being blinded by the sand, though skilled Mages and combatants in general can make it through this technique without any problems whatsoever. This technique in its own is generally a more thoughtful tactic, utilizing the sand to get closer than before if having trouble, despite skilled Mages even being able to blow the technique away and keep their distance. *'Desert Thick Defense '(砂竜の厚い防衛, Saryū no Atsui Bōei)- Murtaugh produces large amounts of sand, and produces numerous defenses, such as shields or armor. The aforementioned defenses can defend against some of the strongest techniques. Despite this great defense, skilled combatants and Mages can shatter it as if it were nothing. Not only this, however some of the defenses either rented Murtaugh stationary, or slow him down, cutting off his dodge speed as well, thus giving him a higher risk of being hit if the defense fails. Advanced Spells Dragon Slayer's Secret Arts (滅竜奥義, Metsu Ryū Ōgi)- Dragon Slayer's Imperial Arts (滅竜帝国議会, Metsuryū Teikokugi)- Trivia Category:Rukiryo Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic Category:Dragon Slayer Magic